mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Drive
"Blood Drive" is the third episode of season 1 of My Babysitter's a Vampire. It first aired on June 29, 2011 on Disney Channel and January 29, 2012 on Teletoon. It features the only appearance of the Nurse Vampires Overview When Whitechapel High hosts a blood drive and Erica comes in as an intern, planning to take the donated blood for herself. After she finds out that the nurses have a truck full of Blood, she recruits Rory to Break into the truck and Rob it by stealing the blood. Ethan and Benny, suspicious of Erica and Rory's motives, plant a GPS inside Rory's backpack to monitor him. Ethan has a vision and realizes the nurses are Vampires. Erica and Rory get caught by the vampire nurses and are trapped inside the truck. Ethan and Sarah battle the nurses; one of the nurses smells Ethan's blood and tells him that his blood is H-deficient: A very rare and one-in-a-million blood type. Ethan then proposes a trade; he will give a pint of his blood to the nurses if they free Rory and Erica. The trade is accepted and Erica and Rory are released. Synopsis It's a hospital-turned-horror show when it's revealed that the nurses at Whitechapel Medical Center are vampires. The students of Whitechapel are given the chance to donate their blood to Whitechapel Medical Center. Erica signed up to help the nurses with collecting blood just so she can have it to herself By stealing it. Meanwhile, Ethan is scared of the needle they use to take blood with and Benny is determined to get his blood drawn because of the super hot nurse, Annie. Sarah also attempts to get rid of her blood craving by scarfing down junk food. Little did they know, they are not any normal nurses. While Benny and Ethan watch Rory and Erica whisper something, they are sure they are up to a plan involving the blood. and which they ate as Erica has recruited Rory to help her rob the ambulance that has the blood from the Blood drive. They put a tracking device in Rory's backpack. After that Ethan decided to gets a pint of his blood donated. Once the nurse touches him, he gets a vision showing that the nurses are vampires. Luckily for him, the nurses leave because of the fact that Rory and Erica got trapped in the blood truck and that they have to take them to a vampire council. Erica gets really annoyed about how Rory won't shut up, but Rory loves the idea of being trapped with Erica. Sarah comes in and finds Ethan, but she gets tempted by Ethan's blood and says his blood smells amazing. The tracking device says that Rory and Erica are in the truck that holds all the blood. Ethan, Benny, and Sarah go back to Ethan's house to get their equipment while Benny finds out that the nurses aren't even real nurses. They eventually find the nurses then while Benny tries to find a way to open the truck, Ethan and Sarah battle the vampire nurses. One of the nurses smells Ethan's blood and says that Ethan's blood is H-deficient blood, which is rare and one in a million. Ethan decides to get over his fear of needles and trades one pint of his blood for his friends. When the nurses open up the blood truck, it reveals Rory and Erica about to kiss. After seeing the truck open Erica quickly pulls away from Rory happy that she didn't kiss him and insists that she did it just to make him shut up about being stuck in a truck with her. then the vampire nurses leave when the older nurse gets annoyed by being around 'vampire newbs'. The next day, Sarah is relieved that the blood drive is over, but she still says that Ethan smells good to her. It also reveals that Erica stole the blood bags and that she refused to share any with Rory. Characters Protagonists *Ethan Morgan *Sarah Fox *Benny Weir Antagonists *Annie Vee *Older Nurse *Erica Jones Neutral *Rory Keaner Quotes Sarah: "Let my friends go, or you nurses are going to need a doctor!" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rory: "You got it Hot Stuff." Erica: "Don't call me that!" Rory: "Good idea. Switching to alternate code names, Sweetcheeks." Erica: "Ugh!" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Benny: "This is like the opening for The Revenge of the Sith all over again!" Ethan: "Minus the Storm Troopers." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Older Nurse: "You don't know what you're full of, do you?" Ethan: "Benny's had some ideas." Trivia *Kristen Adams guest starred as Annie, the Hot Nurse *Amy Lalonde guest starred as the Older Nurse. *This was Sarah's first real fight scene. Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1